


Three of Us

by caffeination (akanyanen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, CBX, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Road Trips, Travel, cbx ruined my life, it only lasts for a little while, light barely there angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Minseok and Jongdae love hot springs. Baekhyun loves volcanos. They may just love each other.CBX get a rare holiday and spend it on a road trip through Kyushu, Japan. Baekhyun is also permabanned from booking their accommodations with Airbnb for the safety of all involved.





	Three of Us

Minseok doesn’t believe in miracles. He jokes though that it is nothing short of one when their manager—Minseok is his favorite—helps them shuffle a few dates around and their schedules line up, giving them a full four days off in a row. Then again, most people adore him. It probably has something to do with the fact that he isn’t an incorrigible menace like Baekhyun or an unrepentant little shit like Jongdae. He likes them both though, maybe a little too much. No, he doesn’t believe in miracles because that would mean they feel the same and he could have them both. 

He’ll settle for being friends, coworkers, in a subunit together, and getting ready for their first arena tour in Japan. Minseok smiles fondly at them as Jongdae helps Baekhyun pull out his suitcase, shoving at his shoulder at something he says once he’s set it down. 

Minseok reaches into the bag he has slung over his shoulder, pulling out their passports with their tickets bound for Fukuoka tucked carefully into them. He triple checks that they’ve got everything. Anticipation and excitement dance around in his stomach as he takes his suitcase, his hands brushing against Jongdae’s as he grips the black handle. His hand is warm under his and Jongdae smiles down at him, ‘Ready?’, before pulling on a black face mask. Minseok nods, tugging his cap down low and rolling his suitcase behind him. They move quickly towards the international departures. 

Baekhyun who was careful not to draw attention to themselves in departures lobby, and then security, visibly relaxes when in the private airport lounge, pulling off his sunglasses and tucking them into the collar of his black t-shirt, slouching down in the plush leather sofa and poking a sleepy-looking Jongdae—“hey!”—to watch a video on his phone. Jongdae grabs the offered earbud and leans in, cheek resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Minseok watches as they curl together on the couch and laugh, Jongdae’s voice pitches up and his eyes crinkle. 

Baekhyun catches his eye, a look he can’t quite place on his face, and Minseok smiles briefly at him, before unlocking his phone. 

He texts Junmyeon that they’ve arrived at the airport just to update him and his phone pings back at him a second later. 

_Don’t let those two drive you insane. I’m looking forward to my souvenir~_

He shoots off a quick response to Junmyeon. If only he knew, Minseok thinks, closing the Kakao talk. Perhaps this vacation with the three of them together wasn’t the best idea. Minseok shoves down the longing as the announcements notify passengers of last boarding call for the flight from Incheon to Thailand. 

If he feels masochistic enough, maybe they could go to Thailand next and spend a few days on the beach. If he closed his eyes he could see Baekhyun’s sun-kissed skin and Jongdae doing handstands, his shirt falling away to reveal the soft trail of hair disappearing into his swim trunks. If he asked, he’s sure Jongdae would help him throw Baekhyun into the ocean. 

Baekhyun’s sock covered toe pushes at his knee, interrupting his thoughts; it’s accompanied by a demanding, “Hyung, watch this!”. In a charitable mood, he leans over in his chair, armrest digging into his side. Baekhyun stretches his arm out, tilting the screen towards him so he can see the video, hands brushing against Baekhyun’s when he grabs for the earbud. It’s another meme, probably something Chanyeol sent, and he feels a smirk tugging at his lips as he watches. 

 

They’ve got another thirty minutes before they need to board and Minseok gets up to grab a coffee for himself. Jongdae’s cup is still half full, tendrils of steam wafting up as it sits on the table in front of them. 

— 

The flight is over quickly, each of them in their own seat (grateful for the frequent flyer miles that they’ve used for first class tickets). He stands up, stretching up to grab his carry-on from the overhead bin, pausing slightly when Jongdae’s hand rests on his back and he grabs for his black shoulder bag, propped up against Minseok’s own tan duffel.

The other passengers file out of the plane, and Minseok shuffles behind Jongdae, nodding to the flight attendants before disembarking and following the crowd to immigration. The line is short and Baekhyun leans on his shoulder, a comfortable weight. He pokes him in the side when it’s his turn, hair sticking out from under his beanie in tufts. 

He can feel the excitement radiating from Baekhyun. He’s practically vibrating as he leans over Jongdae’s shoulder to read the guidebook as they wait for the telltale buzz of the baggage carousel signaling their bags are on the way. 

The “Welcome to Fukuoka” sign cheerfully greets them in arrivals. 

They’re only here for the afternoon and evening, and the rental car that Minseok booked for them is ready for pick up at 8 am the next day. The list of things Baekhyun wants to put in his mouth, saved in his phone notes, is a far too long to work through with the some 18 hours they have to explore. 

Tomorrow morning, he already knows he’ll be putting out coffee for Jongdae and plugging Baekhyun’s nose with his fingers until he wakes up, squirming and grumbling a ‘hyung’, his voice thick with sleep, before trying to wiggle back into the blanket cocoon he’s made for himself. 

Minseok has (unfortunately) roomed with Baekhyun a few times while on tour. 

“Hakata ramen for lunch,” Baekhyun says, his eyes shining; Jongdae hums in agreement as they line up for a taxi. 

“What time is check in?” Jongdae asks, the black shoulder strap cutting across the print t-shirt he has on. 

“At noon,” Minseok says, checking the printed reservation sheet. “They might let us in early, it’s only an hour or so before.” 

He was in charge of arrangements for Fukuoka and wants to get a start on enjoying the city, unlike the whirlwind of stopping by for a tour and not seeing much beyond the hotel lobby, thousands of twinkling penlights at the venue and maybe the slivers of city glimpsed from the tinted windows of their van. 

Tomorrow, Jongdae has plans for them and Baekhyun is in charge of their schedule for Kagoshima. After trying to communicate ‘please do not kill yourself, elderly taxi driver’ with hand gestures, while Jongdae and Baekhyun quickly throw their bags in the back of the cab while Minseok tries to stop the man old enough to be their grandfather from apologizing for letting them help. After tottering back over to the driver’s side, the older gentleman clears a few things from the seat, white gloves fumbling to stash things away before he waves his hand in a gesture for Minseok to sit down. Baekhyun and Jongdae half tumble into the back. 

“Here please,” Minseok passes the paper over to the driver. He squints, scratching at his white hair and making a loud noise of what they assume, and hope, is understanding. He watches, fingers twitching to help the driver, as he scrolls through the GPS menu looking at the paper as he pushes through the buttons on the menu with a slowness that shows his lack of familiarity with the device.

“Your Japanese is good,” says the taxi driver compliments; Minseok waves his hand. The GPS lady says something robotically cheerful at them. 

Baekhyun parrots from the back, enjoying playing with the sounds of the language. 

Minseok doesn’t have to look back to know that Jongdae has a hand curled around the back of his neck. 

— 

The sun shines bright, peeking curiously through the slightly open curtains in Minseok’s room and creeping slowly across the carpeted floor. He squints, blinking a few times to try and read the digital clock built into the bed frame. 

7 AM. He scratches at his stomach and yawns, stretching his arms up and is pleasantly surprised that he’s not stiff or aching. He slept surprisingly well. 

He fires off a text to Jongdae: ’Are you up?’

Baekhyun will not be. 

The ‘read’ mark pops up next to his message. Jongdae sends a sleepy rabbit stamp. Minseok grins. 

Five minutes later, a slightly more caffeinated Jongdae in pajamas and Minseok use the spare key to Baekhyun’s room (Minseok requested this in advance; he plans ahead) and are surprised to find him awake, dressed and grinning triumphantly. 

“Thought you could come over unannounced? Trying to catch me in the middle of changing?” He crosses his arms over his chest, hand coming up to press to finger to his lips, voice full of mock outrage. 

“As if we haven’t seen it,” Jongdae rolls his eyes, “it’s not impressive enough to ask for an encore.” 

“Jealousy is ugly, Jongdae~ explains a lot, though,” Baekhyun shrugs. Jongdae makes an affronted sound, opening his mouth to protest. Minseok steps in between them before they start another fucking tickle fight where he ends up as collateral damage. 

Minseok’s lips quirk up. “Can you two save your foreplay for some time never?” 

Baekhyun looks surprised, momentarily, before he grins, and says in saccharine sweet voice, “Aww, feeling left out?”. He flutters his eyelashes, puckering his lips and making kissy noises. Jongdae pretends to gag. Minseok raises an eyebrow along with a fist, ignoring the slight sting in his chest, and Baekhyun raises two hands in a request for a temporary cease-fire. 

— 

After breakfast and packing the trunk of a bright orange, inconspicuous, Prius Hybrid, they’re off. Minseok is behind the wheel, Jongdae in the passenger seat (rock, paper, scissors…Baekhyun you are exiled to the back) and Baekhyun is singing along in the backseat with the window rolled down, so the early summer air can twist and curl his hair into a bird’s nest of tangles. 

Minseok grins when Jongdae starts to sing too, his hand gripping the steering wheel, as the kilometers to their next destination tick down. Eventually, the humming under his breath turns into full out singing; he can see Jongdae’s smile out of the corner of his eye and hears Baekhyun’s encouraging shout of his name. Happiness thrums through him, spreading through him like that first sip of hot coffee on a cold morning, and he knows this trip will be one of his fondest memories with them. 

If they can survive being trapped in a car with Baekhyun for 4 hours, that is. 

— 

Three hours, two pit stops, and five run throughs of Jongdae’s road-trip playlist later and they’re taking the exit off the highway, following the sign for Akune. If Baekhyun’s excitement were a sentient bouncy ball, it would be flinging itself around the car. He settles for leaning forward as far as the seatbelt will let him, head popping out next to Minseok’s, as he cranes to get a view of the narrow windy road twisting out in front of them as the ocean flashes by on their right. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae exclaims, tapping his thigh and pointing frantically to the right, “pull over at the lookout.” 

There are a few other cars parked there too. A family with a little girl on her father’s shoulders, hands patting at his head as he holds her knees, keeping her balanced, walks along the path towards the small observation area, sectioned off with large black rocks cemented together. 

The wind is stronger right next to the ocean, the sound of waves rolling in methodical and relaxing. Minseok’s long black bangs fly into his eyes with the next gust of wind. He pushes them back, watching as Baekhyun throws himself on Jongdae’s back, making he stumble forward a step with the weight, hands clutched tightly at his camera so he doesn’t drop it. He can’t make out what he’s saying but Minseok would bet money it was an indignant complaint, voice pitched high and warbling. 

Baekhyun abandons his quest for a piggyback ride quickly, motioning for Jongdae to take a picture and going through a few sets of poses. Jongdae, just like most people, is unfortunately not immune to Byun Baekhyun and he raises the camera up and snaps pictures, his T-shirt rippling as the wind caresses it. 

Jongdae turns around then, face half-hidden behind the camera, and Minseok sits on the hood of the car, making a heart out of his fingers. He laughs under his breath at the way Jongdae lowers the camera and tilts his head to the side, hip cocked, body language saying unimpressed. 

Minseok crosses his arms, leaning back against the hood and smirks at him. He’s not feeling cooperative at the moment; Jongdae not getting his way is more entertaining than playing along. 

He pushes off the hood a moment later, locking the car with a beep and pocketing the key chip. The lookout isn’t that high up, but he has a good view of the sandy beach and the speckling of traditional tiled roofs and a few modern homes. The local train, four cars long and bright orange, cuts across some fields in the distance. They’re headed in the same direction. 

Minseok stares out, forearms resting on the guard wall. 

Click. 

“Hyung, so cool,” Jongdae hums, looking pleased with himself, as he checks his handy work on his camera. 

“Always,” Minseok responds easily. Jongdae grins, showing him the picture and Minseok thinks he’s improved again. He’s always been good at taking pictures. 

He can see Baekhyun in the corner of his field of vision, phone out and slowly filming around the outlook. He then takes a selfie, perhaps to upload on Instagram later. 

“Thanks for stopping,” Jongdae says and Minseok shakes his head. “We should head out soon though.” 

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Jongdae yells. Minseok is glad they other cars have already left. “We’re leaving with or without you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Minseok-hyung wouldn’t do that to me.” The car beeps twice, door locks clicking loudly. 

“Wouldn’t I though?” Minseok asks thoughtfully, a hand on the driver’s door handle. 

Baekhyun flutters his eyelashes as he moves closer to Minseok, who takes half a step back. Baekhyun’s arm wraps around his shoulder as he forces affection on him in the form of a violent press of lips to the side of his head, complete with an exaggerated smacking sound. 

Minseok elbows him, naturally, and Baekhyun slips away with a hand over his side, rubbing it. 

“Get in the car, Baekhyun.” Minseok sounds a little more found than he intended too; Baekhyun salutes and climbs into the back. 

Jongdae laughs shortly, sliding into the passenger seat. 

“Seat belts,” Minseok reminds them before he throws the car into reverse, turning right back onto the main road as the first song on Jongdae’s playlist comes through the speakers. 

— 

Minseok pulls out his suitcase, knowing that the beach gear is located in the right side of the compartment, in the plastic shoulder bag with the foldable mat, towel, sunscreen and swim trunks. He has everything. Baekhyun on the other hand, has a suitcase of tangled and mangled everything. He pulls at a black string and Minseok, half amused and half horrified, watches as his swim trunks slowly crawl to the surface, the waist completely cinched up. Baekhyun makes a sound of triumph before grabbing a towel, zipping his suitcase back up. 

“Scoot over,”Jongdae says with his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, as he maneuvers him out of the way, so he can get to his own things. Minseok doesn’t miss the way his hands linger. 

“Paddle boards,” Minseok says with a grin. It looks like fun. 

“Let’s go after we set up,” Baekhyun says, craning his neck to look at the stall more closely as they pass, colorful boards lined up in the worn wooden rack. 

The walk from the parking lot isn’t that far. They pass the faded red concrete of the walking path and the golden sand of the beach resort spreads out in front of them. 

“How about here?” Jongdae suggests. 

“It’s close to the food,” Baekhyun says, “good enough for me.” 

“Eat after you swim, I don’t have the vocabulary to explain that the bubble tea and corn dogs weighed you down too much to swim.” 

“Yes, sir. Minseok-hyung, Sir.” Baekhyun slaps his feet together, hand at his forehead in a salute. It would mean more if he didn’t immediately shove the remaining few pieces of beef jerky they bought at the last rest stop into his mouth, his cheek bulging out as he chomps around it. 

“Siri, what is ‘My idiot friend is drowning’ in Japanese?” 

_Sorry, I cannot take requests right now._

“Idiot friend~” Baekhyun exclaims in Japanese, all of the beef jerky transferred to one cheek, finger outstretched and pointing at Jongdae. 

Minseok shakes his head, amused, and takes a few pictures of the ocean for Junmyeon. 

 

Minseok can hear the sound of children laughing, splashing from the swim area and he squints out into the distance where there are a few people on paddle boards out. The breeze has calmed down, just barely tickling at their hair, and the sun is warm above them. It is hot but just the right temperature for the beach. 

“Hold on to that end.” 

“Ok,” Baekhyun says, taking a few steps backward in the sand as they pull out the blue plastic sheet, it rustles as they lay it down on the sand. Jongdae places their bags on the corner to keep the wind from picking it up and sending it flying down the beach. 

 

“Hyung, sunscreen me!” Baekhyun says, holding out a squeeze tube towards Minseok with a grin. 

Minseok looks at the tube, then flicks his eyes up to Baekhyun’s face again. “What am I, your sunscreen slave?” 

There’s a streak of white over his forehead, where he missed rubbing it in. It’s frustratingly cute and Minseok takes the tube, but not before lightly smacking his arm with it. 

Baekhyun shivers just slightly when Minseok starts applying, the cream cold in his hands, but he relaxes and Minseok is careful to make sure the back of his neck and shoulders are covered. 

“Done,” Minseok says, debating briefly before reaching out and wiping at Baekhyun forehead with his thumb, it comes away smeared white with sunscreen. He catches his eye for just a second, barely hearing his slight inhale, and Baekhyun smiles quickly, looking a bit sheepish. 

“Thanks.”

A rare sight. 

“Jongdae, too, hyung. I’ll go book a time for paddle boards,” Baekhyun chirps, leaving Minseok with the tube in hand, his feet kicking up sand behind him, as he jogs towards the paddle board tent. 

“Bossy,” Minseok grumbles and Jongdae, brushes the sand from his hands, sitting down in front of Minseok and pulling his shirt off and revealing familiar skin and muscles. He’s seen it hundreds, maybe thousands, of times, so it shouldn’t make him feel this way. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae says, holding out his hand, palm flat, expectantly. Minseok squeezes out the sunscreen in a dollop on his palm and he starts rubbing it into his face, arms. Minseok remembers what he’s doing, rubbing the lotion into his back. He starts from his shoulders, the muscles flexing underneath his hands, as Jongdae works the lotion on his stomach. Minseok finishes at his lower back, hands running up his sides and Jongdae squirms, a light laugh caught in this throat. 

“Not ticklish, you say,” Minseok teases and Jongdae shoots him a betrayed look over his shoulders. 

“Need help?” Jongdae offers, changing the subject.

“I’ll keep my shirt on,” Minseok tries to respond but Jongdae raises an eyebrow. 

“Abs need sunlight and oxygen to grow,” Jongdae states. Minseok laughs loudly but then fingers are brushing at his sides as Jongdae pulls at the hem of his shirt. Minseok’s heart jumps. 

“We don’t want you burnt and crispy,” Baekhyun says, a pleased smile on his face when he comes back and starts helping Jongdae pull the shirt off of Minseok who finally relents. 

“The children need protection too,” Jongdae says, poking Minseok in the stomach. On reflex, he smacks his shoulder, other hand covering his abs. Baekhyun is laughing. 

“Stop calling them that,” Minseok grumbles, not necessary unpleased at the attention, picking up the sunscreen and working on covering his stomach, quickly working over his chest and then down arms. Baekhyun’s eyes watch him before he turns to grab one of the bottles of water. 

“Our appointment is at 3,” Baekhyun says, putting on sunglasses and lounging on a towel, stretching out as far as he can.

 

An hour later Minseok finds himself standing on a bright green board, arms out to steady himself for just a moment. The instructor is waist deep in the water, helping to steady his paddle board against the soft waves rolling in, as he tries to keep his balance. 

Jongdae is soaked already, standing on his own board, paddle in hand and he’s looking determined to not fall in before Baekhyun does. 

Minseok may have helped push him off his paddle board just a few minutes ago, invited by the devious look in Baekhyun’s eye, and cackling at the way Jongdae’s voice jumps up as he whined ‘Minseok-hyung! Not you, too’ when he resurfaced.

Baekhyun stands up with a triumphant ‘ha’ and starts paddling towards Jongdae. 

“Stay away,” Jongdae says, pointing at him. He’s starting to laugh though, his shoulders shaking.

“Please pay attention, Byun-san,” the instructor calls out, speaking in slow Japanese. He sounds amused.

“Yeah, Byun, pay attention!” Jongdae yells, making a threatening gesture with his paddle that has him wobbling dangerously on the board. 

Minseok’s mouth twitches; he’s trying not to encourage them. 

They’re left to their own devices with instructions to not take off the life vests, no going out past the sea barrier and to be back within an hour. The instructor, before leaving and almost as an afterthought, says, “No”, gesturing a violent smacking motion with the paddle. Minseok takes this to mean “no paddle battles” and assumes it is directed mainly at Baekhyun. 

“It’s so pretty,” Jongdae comments. His camera comes out, in the plastic waterproof case, and he’s snapping pictures. 

 

There’s only so much they can do in the inlet, coming back a little early, slightly out of breath. Baekhyun leans his board up on the rack, helping move Minseok’s next to his before helping Jongdae with his. 

Minseok bends down to brush some of the sand off of his knees and feels a stinging slap on his ass, his back straightening ramrod, as he hears Baekhyun’s cackle. 

“You’d better run,” Minseok says darkly, chasing after him, as Baekhyun stumbles a few steps before taking off at a sprint. He’s making his way back to their set-up. 

Minseok catches up to him, arms going around his waist as he grabs a handful of ass and pinches hard. Baekhyun yelps and then Minseok is pushing him down in the sand, straddling him and tickling until he’s squirming, laughing and begging for mercy. 

A click of the camera signals when Jongdae finally catches up to them. Minseok stands up and Baekhyun sits up, arms braced behind him and legs stretched out on the beach. He’s covered in sand. 

“Careful, he enjoys you on top of him too much,” Jongdae comments with a teasing grin. Baekhyun flushes red and Minseok snorts, hoping he isn’t turning red himself. 

“Who wouldn’t?” Minseok says, teasing back. He brushes the sand off of his knees before he stretches out on his towel, grabbing his bento and setting out the ones Jongdae and Baekhyun bought. 

He falls back onto his towel after they finish eating, closing his eyes. He can hear when the other two chatting about some game Chanyeol has them addicted to and zones out to the familiar background noise. Baekhyun starts snacking on the chips, the bag crinkling. 

He is not sleeping but he’s not really paying attention, until he feels someone scoot closer. 

“You’re covered in sand, Hyung,” Baekhyun comments casually from above him but nothing Baekhyun does is casual. Minseok opens his eyes, just enough to see his expression, and raises an eyebrow in question. Jongdae humming to their music mixes with the sound of waves and the other beach-goers in the background. 

“Perhaps you should wash off…in the ocean?” 

He’s grinning this time and Jongdae looks up, grinning, too. “Good idea, Baekhyun.” 

“Let’s help him.” 

There is a moment where no one moves; Minseok glares at them in warning. 

Then they’re both scrambling up, grabbing at his legs and trying to pull him off the tarp. He kicks out at them. “I will kill you both. Try and die,” Minseok hisses. 

“Get his arms and shoulders, I have the feet,” Baekhyun says. 

“I will bite,” Minseok warns. Jongdae hesitates for just a moment but that’s all Minseok needs to jump up, pushing Baekhyun away with a foot pressed at his chest until he tumbles backward and lands on his ass. A few girls in bikinis pass by, giggling, and Baekhyun grins, distracted. 

“Wanna bury him?" Jongdae asks, with a kittenish grin, as he steps closer to Minseok. 

Ten minutes later and a lot of half-hearted protesting from Baekhyun, the only part of him visible is his head. Jongdae snaps a few pictures when Baekhyun pouts.

Minseok helps pile more sand on top of him, smoothing it out as Jongdae starts making two large piles on his chest. He snorts, finishing the detailing of the mermaid tail, while Jongdae works on the boobs, taking extra care to perfect his nipples. Baekhyun tells them to hurry up; they ignore him. 

He walks around the other side, admiring their handy work and taking a picture on his phone: another one for the group chat. He kneels across from Jongdae, helping brush off the extra sand carefully. Jongdae looks up, a huge grin on his face and Minseok pauses, his own matching grin frozen in place, as they look at each other. His eyes flick down to Jongdae’s lips, the urge to lean over and kiss him hitting him with surprising force. Jongdae watches him, eyes not moving from his. 

“Hurry up and take a picture,” Baekhyun comments. “The sand is heavy.” 

It breaks the moment, they both look at Baekhyun, his eyes flicking between them.

“It’s getting a bit late, maybe we should head out.” 

“You’re right,” Minseok adds, standing up, and taking a step away from him. 

Jongdae snaps a few pictures. 

“See you later, Baekhyun.” Jongdae waves. 

“Yeah, see you at the ryokan,” Minseok grins. Baekhyun’s mouth drops open. 

“Hey!” He lifts his head as best as he can with sand piled on top of him. Jongdae and Minseok take a few steps back. 

The sand cracks slightly as he struggles. “Help me out,” Baekhyun says, one of his sand boobs cracking in half. 

“Hmm. Pass,” Minseok says with a shrug. 

Jongdae laughs at the insulted look on his face, snapping a few pictures, catching the expression and then Baekhyun as he sticks his tongue out at them, followed by his grimace when the sand gets into his mouth. 

“You don’t have the ryokan info,” Baekhyun says, sounding triumphant. 

Jongdae sighs. “That’s unfortunate.” 

“I suppose we have to take him along,” Minseok comments. 

Baekhyun struggles once more and manages to get a hand free. Jongdae helps pull him up, legs kicking out, displacing the sand and standing up. 

He’s absolutely covered in sand. Minseok takes a picture of them both, laughing when Baekhyun hugs Jongdae, transferring some of the sand to him, and Jongdae shoves at him with a yell. 

— 

They pile into the car after washing off at the beach showers, most of the sand gone, but the smell of the beach and ocean still lingering on them. Baekhyun is now sitting in front, Jongdae taking up the back seat and leaning forward between the drivers seat and passenger seat as Baekhyun inputs the ryokan information into their GPS. 

The robotic Japanese lady greets them, the GPS refreshes with the route carved out in blue on the screen. They’re only an hour away but Minseok looks down in confusion, they should be in Kagoshima city, and not where the destination shows up as. 

“… Baekhyun,” Jongdae asks, “why is the blue dot on the volcanic island?” 

“Well…,” Baekhyun starts and then laughs, a nervous burst of it that has Minseok wanting to close his eyes and rub at the bridge of his nose. 

There’s silence in the car. “… guys, it’s a volcano!! We are sleeping on an active volcano. When will we get that chance again? Our managers would never allow it.” 

“…your access to Airbnb is revoked,” Jongdae says darkly. 

“Mt. Sakurajima has a few ryokan on it, it can’t be that bad,” Baekhyun adds. 

“Didn’t it just erupt a few months ago?” Minseok asks. He’d read about it online somewhere when researching for the trip. 

“Three weeks ago actually!” Baekhyun exclaims. He’s grinning. 

Jongdae makes a choked noise, “What the fuck, Baekhyun?” 

“It was just a few puffs of black smoke… I am pretty sure it’s not poisonous gas. I mean, people live there and build resort ryokans, with hot springs by the ocean, so…” 

If Jongdae were a puppy, which he and Baekhyun arguably act like most of the time, his ears and tail would have perked up at that. “Hot springs by the ocean?” 

“Outdoor hot spring. By the ocean. There are dolphins,” Baekhyun says pointedly, looking pleased with himself. 

Minseok is sold. He was actually secretly sold at the volcano bit but perhaps would have preferred to be on the other side of the bay, rather than right at the base of an active volcano but Baekhyun will be Baekhyun. 

“Fine, let’s go. The sooner we’re there, the sooner we have hot springs and dinner.” 

Minseok sings along with the music as the sun starts to sink towards the horizon, sending streaks of bright pink and purple to paint the sky. 

Baekhyun tries to snap a few pictures with his phone, his seatbelt pressing against his neck as he squeezes himself against the door, trying to avoid the glare of the window. Jongdae is passed out in the back seat, head lolling to the side as he naps. 

“I’m hungry,” Baekhyun says, hand over his stomach, just as they arrive in Kagoshima city. Small businesses and homes line either side of the local street. Jongdae wakes up with a yawn. Minseok can see him stretch through the rearview mirror, eyes blinking and he rubs at the corner of one. 

“There’s dinner at the ryokan, we’re almost there.” Minseok comments, the bright blue bars still showing the tank is over half full. There isn’t much of a reason to stop now. 

“There’s some jerky left,” Jongdae says, passing it forward between the seats, Baekhyun takes a piece out and chews on it. 

It’s too dark to see much but they can see a few lights on the other side of the bay as they pull into the port. 

“Sakurajima, we want to go there,” Minseok says, after rolling his window down. The man, with thin grey hair and large spectacles, says something in thickly accented and fast Japanese. 

“What?” Jongdae asks, leaning forward between the seats. The man pulls out a guide from the booth, pointing at a few numbers. 

“The next ferry is at 7 pm,” Minseok says, pulling out a few bills and handing them to the man when he points to the fare charges. Minseok receives some change and a friendly smile before queuing up behind a few other cars, following the attendant’s directions. 

They watch up on the ferry’s deck, as they leave behind the blinking lights of Kagoshima city to go to the much darker island. 

Jongdae is taking pictures, adjusting settings again, and Minseok pulls out his phone. 

_Guess who booked a ryokan on an active volcano…haha_

The three dots signaling Junmyeon is writing something pop up. 

_?? I feel like this isn’t even a difficult quiz… of the three of you, it could only be one person._

Minseok’s lips twitch up. 

_Just hope there are no eruptions._

_Haha… relax in the hot springs. Can I have your weight set if the volcano does blow up?_

_You’re horrible… I’m done talking to you for tonight lol_

_lol good. Enjoy your vacation. Why you’d choose to spend it with the whiner and the menace, I don’t know, but to each their own ;)_

Minseok looks up to see Jongdae and Baekhyun sitting down on the bench inside the waiting area, Jongdae’s hand on Baekhyun’s knee and Baekhyun leaning his head on his shoulder as they look at the screen of the camera between them. 

It’s a little chilly outside, he too, joins them inside.

“Pictures from today?” Minseok asks, sitting on the bench across from them. 

“Come over here,” Jongdae says, patting the seat next to him and Minseok does. He leans in, watching as Jongdae starts flipping through them, pausing to stop on a few to delete the ones that came out blurry. They came out really well and he laughs at some of the goofy pictures they’d taken. 

_Please prepare to disembark. Thank you for using Kagoshima Ferry._

The ride is not that long, just 15 minutes. They stand up, their shoes connecting with a loud thunk on the steep metal stairs as they had back down to their car, hoping in as the ferry docks and the ramp lowers with a loud bang against the concrete. 

The road to the ryokan is narrow, winding along the coast and there’s not much to see as the sun has already set. Minseok can smell the sulfur in the air, it is not pungent, but just enough for him to recognize it. 

“I think it’s here,” Baekhyun says. He points at a small parking lot and four-story building, with the lights on, as the GPS turns itself off with a monotone, “you have arrived at your destination.” 

The lady at the front desk greets them, wrinkles spreading out from the corner of her eyes when she smiles. The bellhop, with a thick salt and pepper mustache, stacks their bags on a trolley that looks like it has lived through a few generations of owners. 

—

“When I said you should work on multitasking, I didn’t mean eating and talking.” Minseok is amused at the way Baekhyun manages to inhale his dinner while practically reciting the entire guide book’s entry on Sakurajima. 

Baekhyun mumbles something, having just shoveled a large prawn into his mouth, and flips to the next page of the book.

They’re in the hotel’s yukata with the course dinner laid out in front of them. Dinner is in a separate room down the hall with tatami and cushions, they have their legs stretched out under the low table. Minseok can feel Jongdae’s against his but neither move; it is comfortable and they're serving alcohol tonight. He is happy.

After dinner, Minseok can’t summon the energy to move. Baekhyun is laying flat on the tatami, a hand rubbing in satisfaction at his stomach, while Jongdae leans back on his palms. 

 

— 

They go back to their room, flushed from the bath, only visiting the indoor one. Where there used to be a low table with a tea set out on top of it, there are now unfolded futons and the table is pushed to the side. There are three futons spread out on the ground with a thick comforter and a small pillow prepared on each.

Baekhyun nose dives into the middle one, arms and legs thrown out, and then rolls over onto his back, the yukata gaping open, exposing the flush of his chest from the bath. Minseok looks up, catching Jongdae looking at him and turns away, throwing his damp towel in the bin. 

“We should sleep,” Minseok says after a moment. “if we’re going to actually hike tomorrow.” 

He curls into the futon, sheets cool against his skin and comforter a fluffy weight on top of him. The bean pillow, he could do without though, as he tries to find a position that makes it comfortable. Jongdae stands up to turn the light off, hair damp against his neck, and Minseok closes his eyes. He shouldn’t be this attracted to them. 

Minseok is lulled to sleep by the soft sounds of Jongdae and Baekhyun chattering, the blue light of their phone screens casting shapes on the wall. 

Morning comes to too soon, and in the form of one excited Jongdae draping himself across Minseok. He blinks, running a hand over his face as he sits up. 

There’s a click of a camera and Minseok frowns, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. Baekhyun, of all people, is already awake and taking pictures of Minseok’s bed head. 

Jongdae’s fingers brush against his shoulder, pulling at the blue material, and he realizes his yukata is falling off of him. The touch lingers a second too long before Jongdae’s weight is off of him and he’s standing up, already dressed and ready to go. 

“There’s coffee down in the lobby,” Jongdae says with a knowing smile. 

Baekhyun snaps another picture, mouth twisted up in a grin. “The fans would die if they saw these, so cute.” 

“Just remember, I know your Instagram password and I am not above posting a picture of you drooling in your sleep,” Minseok says, voice thick with sleep. 

“His fans would just find it cute,” Jongdae says, “they think everything he does is cute.” 

“Everything I do _is_ cute,” Baekhyun replies, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“Debatable,” Jongdae says, throwing a few items in his small backpack. 

Minseok snorts. “I need my coffee before dealing with you.” 

“Sure, sure,” Baekhyun says with a confident grin. 

Two cups of coffee, bitter, but not the worst he has had, Minseok and the others are back in the car and driving the quick trip to the ferry terminal. With the map of the lava trail in hand, they’re ready to start the day. The sky around them is a clear blue, the temperature warm but not nearly as hot as the day before. 

“There’s a dinosaur park,” Baekhyun comments, looking at the park map, then turns towards them. “Your family is waiting, Jongdae.” 

Jongdae laughs, wrapping an arm around him in a half-hearted headlock. “Then we should go meet them, I’ll feed you to them.” 

Minseok looks at them, a fond smile tugging unconsciously at his lips. 

They spend most of the day there, driving around the island and walking, not the hike they anticipated, to the top of the Yunohira observation point. 

It’s gorgeous, the water sparkles in the bay, reflecting the rays of the sun. The deep green of the forest is spread out over and up the mountain, the volcano, before it slowly tapers off into a brown color, signaling the end of the forest and beginning of the peak. Minseok grins, leaning against the rail, as he takes in the scenery. 

“You know, stealth pictures are frowned upon,” Minseok says, not turning around; he knows it is Jongdae again. 

“It was too good of a shot to miss,” Jongdae replies, pressing against his side and Minseok curses the way his heart beats faster. The walk up here was not at all strenuous; he can’t make excuses. 

The shot, when Jongdae does show it to him, is Minseok looking out with the mountain rising in the background. 

“You’re really good,” Minseok compliments, admiring the curl of Jongdae’s lips as he smiles, “despite being creepy.” 

Jongdae laughs, bumping against him, protesting, “I’m not a creep.”

“I disagree,” Baekhyun comes over, chin on Minseok’s shoulder and arms curling around his waist. Minseok hopes he seems unaffected because, while he feels a warm rush of fondness, he's also sure his pulse is beating faster. It shouldn't given how many years they've spent together but it still does. It's utterly vexing. 

“Would you like to borrow a mirror, Baekhyun?” Jongdae drawls. 

“Children,” Minseok chides, “you’re both creeps. That settles it.” 

Jongdae’s hand covers his heart. “Ouch, hyung.” 

Baekhyun seemingly unperturbed turns them around and stretches the hand holding his phone up above them. “Smile.” 

Jongdae makes him retake it, when he sees that his eyes are half closed, until he’s satisfied with the results. 

— 

Later in the evening, after restocking on snacks at the convenience store, they are back at the ryokan. The sun hangs low in the sky casting an orange glow over the ocean. 

“Hot springs?” Jongdae asks, from his seat at the low table. Baekhyun is playing a game on his phone, while Minseok stretches out on the tatami. 

Minseok agrees quickly, sitting up and they gather their things, heading down to the first floor. The changing rooms have light brown wicker baskets. Minseok pulls off his shirt, undoing the button on his shorts and pushes them down his legs, before folding everything neatly in his basket.

Jongdae’s happy trail is on display and Minseok looks away, catching Baekhyun’s gaze. It’s a little too knowing for his liking and he looks away, covering himself with a towel as Baekhyun strips. 

They wash off quickly in the small shower area, sitting on the small stools. The edges of the tiles are stained a dark orange color from the water of the inner bath spilling over and onto the floor, swirling down the drain. 

“I’ll be outside,” Minseok says, sliding open the door to the balcony and stepping out. The breeze is slightly cool on his skin but the air is still warm. 

The first bath is out on the balcony, looking down over the hill where it dips down and disappears down towards the ocean coast.

He steps up, swinging a leg over the large lip of the bath and flinching at the heat of the water. Baekhyun, weak to heat, will not last that long. He sinks in, the smell of the bath tickling his nose and coming up to his chest. 

“Is it hot?” Baekhyun asks, the door creaking open again. 

“You’ll be okay for a little bit,” Minseok comments, turning over his shoulder and mouth going a little dry at the slope of Baekhyun’s shoulders, the small white towel he has covering himself a nice contrast with his skin.

Jongdae steps outside, sliding the door shut behind him. 

Minseok is joined shortly after, Baekhyun hissing as he lowers himself all the in and then Jongdae sinks all the way down until his chin is touching the top of the water. It sloshes over the side. 

“The other bath is down by the ocean,” Baekhyun says a little while later, finally giving in and pulling himself out of the water to sit on the edge, towel bunched in his lap and his chest an angry red. 

“Do you want to go?” Jongdae asks, looking at Minseok. He’s stretched back, the back of his neck propped up on the edge and he looks like he could fall asleep at any minute. The sun is now just at the edge of the horizon. 

“Might as well,” Minseok says, standing up. Baekhyun’s eyes follow him and Jongdae sits up straighter. “It would be a shame not to, since we came all the way out here.” 

“Yeah,” Jongdae murmurs, the water slapping against the sides as he stands up, eyes unreadable on Minseok. 

They head back towards the changing room, out the other door, and walk down the concrete path with bright yellow and pink flowers blooming on either side. 

“I wish I’d brought my camera,” Jongdae says on the last step of the stairs, looking out over the railing at the ocean, a mix of purple and pinks, a reflection of the sky above them. Minseok smiles, the cloudy water of the outside tub is not as hot as the one upstairs and they seem to have it to themselves. 

They are traveling in the middle of the week, after all; he is going to enjoy it. Baekhyun slides in, taking the seat next to Minseok despite there being an entire empty hot spring. His arm comes around behind him, resting on the edge of the pool and then starts rubbing at the base of his neck. Minseok bites down a groan. 

“You must be tired from driving,” Baekhyun says, “thanks, hyung.” 

Minseok melts further down into the water, smiling at him and tearing his gaze away from Baekhyun’s. Jongdae joins them a few seconds later, he is eyeing Baekhyun, expression unreadable as he catches Minseok’s gaze. 

“You look comfortable,” he comments, sounding amused and perhaps a little fond. 

“I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop,” Minseok comments back, a shiver of pleasure jolting down his spine as Baekhyun’s thumb presses into the knot of muscles on his shoulder. 

 

— 

“Do you think he does?” 

“I hope so,” Jongdae says in a low whisper that he can just barely make out.

He isn’t expecting it when he opens the door to their room, seeing Baekhyun pressed up against Jongdae so comfortably, their lips together in a kiss. His stomach drops down to his feet but he’s simultaneously a bit turned on. Hurt and finding the way they’re pressed together beautiful. 

“Uh. Sorry to interrupt,” Minseok manages, not meeting their eyes and noting how they take a few steps back but don’t jump away. 

“Minseok-hyung.” Jongdae’s voice is tight, unsure. 

“If you think you’ve been subtle, you haven’t,” Minseok says, trying to keep his voice light. “Your mutual boners for each other are about as large as Junmyeon’s ego.” 

He can do this. He walks over to his bag, grabbing for his skincare set. 

“That’s—“ Baekhyun starts to say but can’t seem to finish a sentence. Perhaps that is a miracle in and of itself.  
“I’ll give you a few minutes. Defile my futon and you’re both dead and then I’m eating your dinner.”

He’s the one who needs a few minutes, looking at himself in the mirror. Their kiss is still clear as day behind his eyelids when he closes them. 

He turns on the water faucet to drown out their hushed whispers. 

Dinner is quieter than normal. Jongdae tries to bring up the topic and Minseok quickly changes it. He doesn’t want them to explain themselves and maybe he can’t handle hearing that they’re dating, not when his feelings for the both of them are so jumbled up and messed up. 

It’s their last night but they slide into bed, unsaid words leaving a crease between Jongdae’s eyebrows that Minseok still wants to smooth away. Baekhyun too, slides under his covers, staring up at the ceiling in the quiet. 

Minseok tries to fall asleep but can’t. Every time he does, he sees their kiss. The way Jongdae didn’t let go of Baekhyun’s sleeve, his fingers clinging to it. 

It’s dark but his eyes have adjusted and there’s just enough light from the moon streaming in from the window, where they left the curtains open. He can see and hear Baekhyun sit up, throwing away his blankets and they make a loud thump. Minseok holds his breath as Baekhyun comes closer, hands not touching him, but rather holding on to the bottom of his futon and tugging, pulling it towards his own. The soft sound of the futon sliding over the tatami is loud in the otherwise silent room. 

Baekhyun doesn’t stop there, twisting to his right and as he sits up on his knees, Minseok can clearly see the pattern of the yukata despite the darkness. Then there’s the now familiar sound of him pulling another futon, pulling Jongdae, closer until the three of their futons are connected. 

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae asks, there is something in his voice, questioning, and maybe a bit unsure. 

“I like… both of you,” Baekhyun starts and then stops. 

Minseok sits up, comforter falling to his lap, and heart thumping in his chest like it’s trying to push its way out of him. 

“I don’t want it to be awkward anymore. I just want-“ Baekhyun is interrupted, a rustling of covers, as Jongdae leans forward and kisses him. Minseok sucks in a breath. The moonlight shines alone the curve of Baekhyun’s jaw and the angle of Jongdae’s cheekbone as their lips slide together tentatively. 

They break apart with a soft, wet sound, and Minseok feels Jongdae’s hand pulling him closer. 

“Both of you,” Jongdae whispers, “for me, too. I like you both.” 

He looks at Minseok expectantly, he knows the answer and has to have noticed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You wouldn’t let us explain,” Jongdae says, voice soft. “You’re so important, hyung. We both like you and, I think, I mean, I hope that you-“

Minseok leans forward pressing a soft kiss to Jongdae’s mouth. They kiss like that, Jongdae’s hand resting on his shoulder, a warm weight, and his lips are soft, surer against his. Minseok pulls away and turns towards Baekhyun, watching the way his throat bobs and his eyes flick down to his mouth and then back up. His eyes flutter closed when Minseok leans in. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun breathes out just before Minseok swallows it with an opened mouth kiss. Baekhyun is earnest, a hand curled around Minseok’s forearm, and he slides his tongue against Minseok’s, sending a flush of heat through him.

“I hope that is answer enough,” Minseok says, pulling away and licking his lips. 

“It’s not an in the moment or one time fling,” Jongdae says, looking at him with an emotion that Minseok maybe, finally, is figuring out. 

They kiss again, Jongdae’s hand skimming down his side sending a shiver of want through him. He reaches out, grasping for Baekhyun’s hand as Jongdae starts to kiss down his neck and he pulls him close, tilting his head back and sighing softly when their lips meet. 

It escalates quickly from there. Jongdae is confident and sure as he pulls at the yukata belt, pushing it open, and gets a hand around Minseok’s cock, all of the blood in his body rushing to it as he starts to stroke up and down. It’s a little rough until he spits in his hand and the glide is much smoother. Minseok gasps, watching and then biting his lip when Baekhyun groans, his eyes dark. There are hands roaming over his body, Baekhyun’s, touching his abs and then pressing his lips against Minseok’s in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. 

Minseok looks down, sees how hard Baekhyun is and smirks up at him. His fingers reaching out, sliding up under the tip and enjoying the whine that falls from his mouth. 

“Please,” Baekhyun breathes, hips tilting forward in chase of his touch. 

“He’s so impatient,” Jongdae whispers, loud on purpose, against his ear. “He always begs.” 

He’s also already naked, pulling off his own yukata and leaving it in a crumpled heap above their pillows. 

“Because you’re a tease.” Baekhyun spits back. Minseok thinks that Baekhyun may have a point, grunting when the pace of Jongdae’s stroking slows and he starts to roll his hips up into the touch, chasing his own pleasure. Then Jongdae squeezes, thumbing under the tip and Minseok lets out a choked noise. 

“That’s so hot,” Baekhyun mumbles, pressing open-mouthed kisses against his neck. Minseok curls a hand around his dick, hair on his neck standing up when Baekhyun keens out a hot breath against his ear. 

“Shh,” Minseok chides, “we can’t be too loud.” Jongdae’s hand strokes faster and he almost forgets himself, lip between his teeth, as the hand sliding over Baekhyun falters. 

“Harder,” Minseok says, stuttering a breath out and then feeling pleasure tingle down his spine when Jongdae complies. 

Baekhyun’s hips snap up into his hand and he rubs his palm over the tip, coming back down to press up with his thumb under the head. That’s all it takes to have him shuddering, collapsing forward to press his forehead, beaded with sweat, against Minseok’s shoulder. 

“You both look so good,” Jongdae groans, low in his throat, and he resumes pulling Minseok off, his other hand fondling his balls and sliding back to press at the soft skin behind them. That’s it, Minseok gasps too, come spurting over Jongdae’s hand in thick ropes of white. 

His thighs are shaking and he notices Jongdae is still hard. He’s about to help when Baekhyun grabs at Jongdae’s hand, tongue flicking out to lick over his fingers and Minseok groans. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Jongdae whispers, looking down at him as he licks his fingers clean, letting them slip from his mouth with a pop before he leans down, Jongdae’s hand curling in his hair, his eyes wide. 

At the first lick, his Adam’s apple bobs and the hand in Baekhyun’s hair tightens. Minseok, if he could get hard again that quickly, know this would do it. Later on, he’ll look back on Baekhyun’s mouth sliding down Jongdae’s dick and the slope of Jongdae’s neck as he throws his head back and gasps, his arms and body trembling, as Baekhyun sucks him down.

He knows he could get off on the image alone. As it is, he watches the quick bob of Baekhyun as he takes him down, wet slurping noises so loud in the night. His thin fingers curled delicately at the base of Jongdae’s cock as he slides his lips down to meet them. He doesn’t blame Jongdae for how fast he comes, palm pressed against his own mouth, as his hips jerk up and Baekhyun drinks it down, swallowing around him. 

He pulls back, wiping at his chin and grinning while Jongdae trembles, chest heaving. Minseok leans forward, on an impulse, licking into Baekhyun’s mouth and swallowing his soft groan. When he pulls back Baekhyun is breathing heavily and Jongdae’s gaze is flicking between the both of them like they’re the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

“Sleep, we should sleep,” Minseok says, after a minute and he’s able to think somewhat clearly again. Baekhyun falls back against the futon with a soft thump. Jongdae disappears off to the bathroom on wobbly legs, coming back to clean Baekhyun up and then pass the washcloth to Minseok who slides it over himself, wiping away sweat and cooling cum.

Minseok, slightly winded, rests his head in between the dip where his futon and Baekhyun’s meet. 

He doesn’t believe in miracles, but all three of them feeling this way, wanting to be together, feels a little bit like one. He’s also a realist. If this is going to last beyond their stay in Kagoshima, they’ll need to talk and work on it but it is something he is willing to take a chance on. He rolls over onto his side, meeting Jongdae’s sleepy gaze over Baekhyun’s chest, rising and falling with sleep, and he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This took forever. I had a few more things but also it was almost 9,000 words and I am done with it. DONE. 
> 
> I love CBX. This is my first time writing the three of them in a thing... or at least posting it.
> 
> I hate them (read: I have 58,000 words of unfinished fic and I hate my life).
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> If anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~ [ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)


End file.
